In industrial assembly and automotive/aerospace/bus and railroad transportation systems, industrial adhesives are frequently used for bonding a variety of materials together such as metals, fabrics, rubbers, plastics, composites, thermoplastics, wood, ceramics and concrete.
Typically, these industrial adhesives have comprised either urethanes with fillers or silicones with fillers. The urethane adhesives, although possessing moderate flexibility and intermediate strength, have been found to deteriorate after a period of exposure to light, heat and moisture. The silicon adhesives, while possessing high flexibility and extreme temperature resistance, have low strength as adhesives and are expensive.
Epoxy resins have also found wide spread use as adhesives. Typically, these epoxy resin adhesives provide a high strength rigid adhesive that bonds well to most substrates. However, the known epoxy resins have had difficulty consistently binding thermoplastic polymers to themselves and a variety of other materials.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an industrial adhesive that has great flexibility, high ductility and effectively bonds thermoplastic polymer substrates and substrates having low stiffness to different or like materials.